Meetings with Ghosts
by Aubrie1234
Summary: When Ash and co. go into this old mansion and stay there for a few days, they didn't know they would meets ghosts! Now they have to out why and how they got there, not to mention why the ghosts look a lot like them. Credit goes to RosieShiba for her story, Harmony of White Roses, which inspired me to write this idea.
1. Chapter 1

Meetings with Ghosts

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, Another story! This one is based on RosieShiba's story, _Harmony of White Roses._ It's where some of the pokemon characters meet the first six ghosts (five people and the dog) from her story in the same mansion. I give her the credit for her story and for giving me the idea. Thank you, and I will start the story now.**

* * *

"Where _are_ we?" Drew asked, taking in his surroundings. He was traveling with Ash's new group at the time, which was composed of him, Ash's friends ranging from Kanto to Unova, and Ash's three rivals. They were walking along a gravel road surrounded by a big plain, heading who knows where.

"The guide book doesn't say anything about where we are, so... we're completely lost." Brock answered, sweatdropping. Everyone else either sweatdropped as well or anime-fell.

"How do we keep getting lost, anyway?" Gary asked.

"I have no clue. In a big group like this we shouldn't have been able to get lost so easily." Trip answered, shaking his head.

"Try telling that to Ash. Sometimes I think it's because of him that we get lost." Dawn said.

"How so?" Gary asked her.

"Well, either he's a magnet that attracts him to getting lost, or he just gets lost naturally, bringing us with him." she answered.

"You know I can hear you, right? Besides, whenever we get lost we usually bump into someone who helps up get out of here or we see something amazing." Ash told them.

"For once he's right." May sighed, "One of those usually happen. Most of the time, anyway."

"How I decided to come with this group I don't know." Paul said, mostly to himself, "Half the time we're lost and the other half we're either in a town or city."

"For once I agree with Paul, and that's a first for anyone." Misty said.

"Wait, what's that?" Max asked, pointing at something in the distance. They all looked up to see a big, blurry shape in the distance. It looked sort of like a house or something, but they weren't sure.

"Do you think that might be a house or somewhere we could stay the night?" Iris asked hopefully.

"Maybe, Iris." Cilan said. Suddenly, Pikachu's ears perked up. It lept off of Ash's shoulder, running towards the building.

"_I feel something coming from that place!"_ Pikachu shouted.

"Pikachu! Wait for me!" Ask yelled as he ran after his pokemon. Soon, everyone else went after them except for Gary, Drew, Paul, and Trip.

"Should we go after them?" Paul asked.

"Probably. We have no reason to stay where we are." Gary said, starting to run after the others. The other three followed close behind. Soon, they all came to the foot a of a huge mansion. But, there was no sign of Pikachu.

"Where could that little pokemon have gone this time?" May asked, looking around. Axew then popped out of Iris' hair.

"_Maybe he went inside! But, something doesn't feel right about this place..." _Axew trailed off, warily eying the mansion.

"I agree with Axew. This place creeps me out." Iris agreed.

"Well, like Axew also said, Pikachu might be inside. I'm going to go search for him." Ash said determinedly, walking towards the front steps. As he stepped on the first one, it did a loud 'creak', scaring a few of them. May shot behind Drew, slightly peeking out.

"M-maybe he didn't Ash. W-we should just l-look everywhere outside b-before going in." May stuttered, shaking.

"I-I agree with M-May. I don't think w-we should stay h-here." Dawn also stuttered, peeking out from behind Paul and shaking slightly.

"Troublesome, _why_ are you hiding behind _me_?" Paul asked the bluenette.

"Because you were the closest to me at the time, Plum-head." she snapped back.

"Well, I agree with the girls. This place makes me feel uncomfortable. Plus, I feel like I've got deja vu about this place." Drew said. He looked at the mansion warily, then thought he saw something on the roof. He glanced towards it, but didn't see anything.

"M-me too." May agreed.

"M-me three." Dawn also agreed.

"I agree with them for once. I feel like I've seen this place before." Paul said. He looked at the house and searched the windows, looking for something that might not belong.

"M-me fifth. T-this place gives o-off a bad vibe." Misty stuttered from behind Brock.

"Well, I still want to find Pikachu. You can still stay out here if you want, but I'm going inside." Ash told them, going up the rest of the stairs, which creaked slightly. He slowly opened the front doors and went inside. Suddenly, the doors slammed behind him, making most of them jump.

"Eep! T-they closed o-on their own!" May said, shaking crazily. She wasn't the only one who was shaking now.

"M-maybe we should g-go after him." Drew suggested, stuttering slightly as well.

"A-agreed." Gary answered. He took a few steps forward, warily. Suddenly, just like before, the doors creaked open slightly. He froze in place with fear and surprise. Then, they slammed shut with even more force than before. He ran and hid behind Brock.

"E-either we g-go in there and c-check on A-Ash, or we s-stay out here. I-I pick stay o-out here." Gary stuttered.

"For once I think I'm the voice of reason. If we stay out here, something bad might happen to Ash, guys. If we go inside, we might find out what's causing this." Paul told them, being the only one not stuttering or shaking.

"T-then _you_ go i-inside, Paul." Dawn suggested, also shaking crazily. Paul sighed.

"Fine. But when I show all of you that there is nothing to be afraid of, will you come inside?" he asked. Everyone nodded. He turned back and went up the steps. Just as he put his hand around the door handle, a blood-curdling scream pierced the air, scaring practically everyone. Paul let go of the handle and stepped back, looking up at the sound. Everyone else ran to the front gate, hiding behind it.

"W-w-what w-w-w-was t-t-that?!" Misty asked, looking ready to flee at any moment.

"I don't know, but I still need to prove to all of you that there's nothing wrong with this place and staying the night here." Paul answered, gripping the door handle again. Just as he opened the door, a small, yellow blur shot out of the house and jumped into Misty's arms, yelling: _"MISTY!"_

"P-Pikachu! What are you doing out here?" Misty asked the pokemon, surprised. He waved his small arms frantically, yelling something too fast for them to understand. They only caught parts of it, such as: _"Mansion", "Creepy", "Misty", _and _"GHOST!"_

"Hold on!" Max interrupted, "Did you just say _ghost_, Pikachu?"

"_Of course I did! There was a GHOST in there, I tell you! A GHOST! G-H-O-S-T!" _Pikachu ranted, waving his arms and being too panicked to notice Ash wasn't there.

"Calm down, Pikachu." Gary told him, "Now, please tell us what happened from the beginning."

"_A-alright. Well, after I went inside, I went up the steps to the second floor. After I did, I explored the floor and saw something scary, but also confusing. I saw _another _Misty! And when she saw me, we were silent for a minute, then she screamed and I ran back out here. And I think she was a GHOST!" _Pikachu explained.

"Wait, did you say you saw _another_ Misty?" Paul asked, still at the doors.

"_Yes, now how many times do I have to tell you kids?! I. Saw. Another. Misty. And. I. Think. She. Was. A. GHOST!" _Pikachu told him, _"Now, all we need to do is leave this place and we'll be fine!"_

"Uh, Pikachu? There's only one problem with that plan." Trip interrupted.

"_And that is?!"_

"Ash might be inside the mansion since he isn't here." At that point, Pikachu fainted in Misty's arms.

"What happened to Pikachu?" May asked.

"I think he just fainted." Drew answered.

"Well, we might as well go inside and search for Ash. There's no such thing as ghosts, so we have no reason to be afraid." Cilan put in, going up to the front porch. They all looked at each other and sighed, walking to the mansion as well.

"We're going to regret going inside later, I can feel it." Brock muttered as they went inside.

"Wow. This place is just as big on the inside as it is on the outside!" Iris said, amazed.

"Yeah, but we need to find Ash. We might as well search this floor first." Gary suggested. They nodded and started to walk around, searching for their friend or something that might have told them that he had been there. As Drew was looking around, he noticed something under the table he was walking by. He got on his knees and grabbed it, bringing it into the light. He stayed there, shocked at the thing.

"G-guys! You won't believe what I just found!" he called.

"Does it belong to Ash?" Misty asked as they all came over. He got up and shook his head.

"I don't know, but look at this picture!" he told them, pointing to it.

"What's so special about-" May was stopped as she saw the picture. Then she said: "T-that can't be-!"

"That's what I thought when I saw it, but know one else I know looks like you, May. Either this is a picture of someone else that looks a lot like you, or this is a very good phony." Drew cut in.

"But, it looks really old..." Iris said.

"Yeah. It looks like it was taken over sixty or seventy years ago." Dawn said.

"Maybe it belongs to whoever lives here." Trip suggested.

"Or _lived_ here." Gary put in, "Anyway, we might not want to stick around for long. We need to find Ash as fast as we can."

"Right." Drew said, putting the picture on the tabletop. As he did, he noticed something else on the table, but that was hiding from sight. He reached over and picked it up just as the others went back to investigate the rest of the room. He slowly examined it. It looked like a flute of some sort, but he wasn't sure. What he was sure of, however, was that it had a special feeling to it. He felt like he was drawn to it, or that it was pulling him to it. Either way, it felt special to him for some reason. Drew shook his head, though, and put it back on the table. Just as he was about to walk away, he saw something rust-colored out of the corner of his eye, racing towards him. It went past him, making him jump. When he looked at it again, he saw it was a strange animal, holding a strange type of shoe in its mouth.

"What the-?" he said. But he was interrupted by the animal running off, down the hallway facing him.

* * *

"Where did Pikachu go this time?" Ash asked as he walked along the halls, "Usually it's the other way around, but not this time. Where could he have gone?" He walked down the hallway, occasionally peeking into a few rooms. He hadn't seen any sign of Pikachu or anything else. Just as he rounded a corner, he almost ran into a boy. The boy looked a lot like Drew, except he was wearing different clothes. And he also looked like he was looking for something, too.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know someone else was here. I just came here to look for a friend of mine who wandered inside." Ash explained.

"No, it's alright. I was also looking for someone, too. My name is Drew." the boy told him. Ash's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait. Your name is Drew?"

"Yes, so?"

"Well, another friend of mine looks like you and has the same name."

"Really? Anyway, we are getting off topic. What is your name?"

"Ash. Oh, and since we're both searching for someone, why don't we look together?"

"I don't mind. I just need to find that mutt who stole my shoe."

"Your _shoe_?"

"Yes, if you hadn't noticed." Ash glanced down and saw what Drew was talking about. His left shoe was missing, leaving him slightly barefoot, "Besides, the culprit I am looking for is a reddish-brown dog named Rusty. He belongs to my friend, but tends to steal shoes sometimes. Specifically, mine or one that has no owner."

"Oh." Ash answered, embarrassed, "Well, I've searched the entire second floor, so he can't be here."

"I haven't seen him on the third floor, so that leaves the cellar and the first floor left."

"Wait, this place has a cellar?"

"Of course it does! Any house like this one has at least one or two."

"I thought this was a mansion. Anyway, you seem to know more about this place than I do. I think you should lead the way."

"Thank you, and I don't mind doing it." Drew told him, walking past him. Ash followed close behind, watching him as he did a series of turns and twists that ultimately lead to a staircase. It curved downward, towards the first floor. Drew took cautious steps down it as Ash followed, taking assured ones. Soon, they reached the bottom, which was the kitchen.

"This way. It leads to the entrance hall of the house." Drew explained going down another hallway.

"You sure know a lot more about this place than I thought. Do you live here or something?" Ash asked. He thought he might have seen Drew slow his pace a bit, but he wasn't sure.

"No, I don't really live here. My friend that I mentioned earlier owns the house, but he really doesn't live here either."

"What do you mean by that? Either it's you live here, you stay the night, or you don't live here at all."

"I guess you could say it's the second one. Besides me, Rusty, and my friend, three others spend the night here."

"Who are the three others?"

"They are the only girls here, and their names are Dawn, Misty, and May." Ash stopped and stood there, shocked, after hearing those names. Drew noticed this and looked back.

"What's wrong, Ash?"

"Well, the three you mentioned have the same name as three of my other friends, who are also girls."

"Wow. That sounds like a bit strange, don't you think? Four of your friends have the same names as me and three of my friends. It doesn't seem normal."

"Yeah, what a coincidence. Oh, and does Misty have red hair, Dawn have blue, and May have brown?"

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"Well, they must look like my three friends, then. Just like how you look like my friend, Drew."

"I see." Drew nodded, turning back to the hallway, "Anyway, we need to keep moving and searching." As they continued walking, Drew asked: "Who is the friend you're looking for, though? You didn't tell me."

"His name's Pikachu. He's my best friend. And why did you call Rusty a dog? From where I come, we don't have dogs."

"I've never heard of a name like that. But some I have heard of were Leaf, Blue, Green, and others. And for your second question, dogs are really common here. I'll tell you more about it later."

"Okay. But, those are really weird names. I wonder who would name their child those."

"Yes, those aren't normal names, but neither is your friend's."

"Well, he's... special. Do you know about any strange creatures know as Pokemon?"

"What?"

"I guess not. Anyway, They're supposed to be legends and myths, but my friend has been convinced into believing they're real because he was named after one."

"Really? I've never heard of such creatures, and neither have my friends."

"Most don't. And why do you talk like you're living in the old ages?"

"I don't know. I guess always talk this way, so I guess I never thought about it. But I don't talk like that as much as my friend does. The one who owns Rusty, I mean."

"What's his name, though? You didn't tell me."

"I can't tell you, otherwise I think he might get mad at me. He wants to keep his name a secret from people who aren't his friends. He does it so that we will be protected from... someone. We don't know what his name is, but my friend has seen him once or twice before, and he is evil, that's for sure. He looks a lot like my friend, though, but we can still tell them apart. If we weren't able to, we might be in big trouble."

"I hope we don't run into him. I also hope my friends don't either." Ash told him. Drew nodded as they continued walking down the hallway.

* * *

"_What was that just now?" _Axew asked, popping out of Iris' hair at the sound of the animal.

"I don't know, but I think it might have been a pokemon. It sure was fast, though." Max said, looking down the hallway that the dog went to.

"Well, from what I saw of it, it looked like some sort of Espeon. Except its tail was think and not split, it was rust-colored, its ears were shorter and floppy, and it was carrying a strange shoe in its mouth." Drew told them, glancing back at the hallway a few times. The animal had almost barreled him over, and he didn't want to try for a second time.

"That doesn't sound like any pokemon I know of, and I know of almost every kind." Gary said.

"Maybe it's a new type that only lives here, in this mansion. It might even be a legendary!" May exclaimed, beaming at the thought.

"I don't think it is, otherwise it would have avoided us altogether or attacked." Paul put in.

"He's right. If it was a legendary, it would have done either of those things. It might actually be an animal that isn't a pokemon." Brock said.

"Since we're in this weird place, it makes sense. But, whatever it was, is probably long gone now." Trip agreed.

"Yeah, but we still need to find Ash!" Misty told them.

"Well, we might have to split into groups or continue searching together. This place is just too big for us to search on our own." Cilan added. Then, Pikachu started to wake up.

"_...W-where am I...?" _he asked, slowly blinking and opening his eyes.

"We're inside the mansion, Pikachu." May told him. He blinked, then lay back in Misty's arms and moaned: _"Oh, _why _did we even stumble across this place in the first place?"_

"_No clue, buddy. No clue." _Axew agreed, ducking back into Iris' hair.

* * *

_**Thank you for giving me the idea, RosieShiba. Your story is great, even though I haven't gotten up to Chapter 23 yet. Anyway, please tell me what you think in a review and I'll work on the next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Meetings with Ghosts

By: Aubrie1234

"So far, no clue where he could be. We should go search the other rooms now." Max said as they gathered back together from searching the room.

"Sure, but I hope we don't see that animal again. Almost getting run over by it once is enough for me. I don't want to try for second time." Drew said.

"Are you scared of that thing, Drew?" Paul asked, smirking at Drew's shocked expression.

"N-no! It just surprised me, that's all." Drew answered back, shaking his head and waving his hands in defiance. Paul smirked even more, knowing he had found out something that he could use against the grassheaded coordinator.

"Oh, really? It looks to me like you're scared of that thing but you don't want to admit it."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"Are not!"

"Are too."

"Are NOT!"

"Are too."

"ARE NOT!"

"Are-"

"_Quiet, both of you!" _Pikachu yelled as he unleashed a Thunderbolt on the two teens. Afterwords, they were blacker than an Umbreon, covered in scorches.

"Oww..." Drew said.

"That. Hurt." Paul continued through gritted teeth.

"Thanks, Pikachu. Those two needed it." Gary thanked the pokemon.

"_Your welcome. If I hadn't done it, Misty probably would have." _Pikachu told him.

"Thanks for the compliment, Pikachu." Misty said, sweatdropping. Pikachu patted his chest and said: _"It was nothing."_

"Anyway, we need to get going. Ash might get himself in trouble and need our help." Brock interrupted. They all nodded, then turn to the opposite hall and started to walk down it.

* * *

Soon, Ash and Drew entered the hall, not seeing anyone.

"Where could he be?" Ash asked, mostly to no one.

"I don't know, Ash, but he isn't in the kitchen or here." Drew told him, shaking his head. Then, he turned to a hallway to his right and said: "Let's go this way. He might be down here." Ash nodded and followed him. Soon, they saw a strange animal on the floor, gnawing a shoe. It waged its tail at them and got up, running off with the shoe in the opposite direction.

"Rusty! That's my shoe!" Drew yelled, running after the animal.

"Drew! Wait!" Ash shouted, going after the boy. Later, he lost sight of both of them and was lost himself. Ash shook his head in confusion and randomly walked down a hallway, hoping that it would lead him to Pikachu. While he walked, he thought he heard something. He stopped and listen for the sound. It was faint, but it sounded like someone was crying. He followed the noise until he reached an old room. He slowly went inside, looking around a calling: "Hello? Is someone in here?" It stopped and someone else asked: "W-who's there?"

"I'm Ash. I won't hurt you, so please come out." he called. There was another sniff as someone appeared from behind a curtain on the other side of the room. It was a young girl that looked a lot like May and her eyes were bloodshot from crying. She sniffed again and asked: "Why are you here?"

"I came looking for a friend of mine. He came in this place and I'm trying to find him. Are you one of Drew's friends?"

"You know Drew?"

"Yeah. He helped me navigate from the second floor to the hallway farther down. I came up the same hallway and heard you crying. I wanted to help you and see what's wrong."

"Thank you for caring, even though you don't know me. I'm May."

"Why were you crying in the first place, May?"

"Drew hid my photograph from me again."

"Why?"

"He does it to tease me, but this time I can't find it and now I'm sad."

"How about I help you find it? I also need help finding my friend since I don't know this place well."

"Really? You want my help?"

"Of course! You're the only other person I've seen in this place besides Drew. Plus, I'm completely lost." May giggled at him and his embarrassment.

"Sure, I'll help you. While you were with Drew did he tell you where it was or did you see it?"

"No, sorry. I'll tell you what we talked about, though." Ash then did as he said, telling her everything they talked about. At points she nodded, looked confused, scared, or giggled. Afterwords, May told him: "We might as well search the nearest important place, which is the garden."

"Right." Ash nodded. He then followed her as she lead the way to the garden.

* * *

"What part of this place are we in _now_?" Trip asked, looking around.

"It looks like a ballroom." Misty answered, also looking around.

"This place would be good to search, in case Ash has been in here." Cilan said. They all nodded, starting to go off and search. There wasn't much to search there, since it was mostly empty, but it was still really big and might be hiding some clues (kind of like Scooby Doo). While Dawn was searching, she came across a vanity. On the counter was a small wooden box with a handle poking out of its side, while beside it was a crystal thing of some sort. Dawn didn't know what either thing was or did, but she didn't touch them, shrugged, and moved on. Soon, then whole room was searched, but there was no sign of Ash. Misty sighed and said: "Where can that kid be? Whenever he goes off on his own when he wants to he somehow leaves no tracks behind for people to follow."

"It's like we're trying to find a ghost." Gary put in, "Wherever Ashy-Boy is, he better not be in danger. We won't be able to find and help him in time if he was."

"You're telling us." May sighed, putting her hand on her forehead in exasperation.

"Where could that idiot be in this house?" Paul asked, mostly to no one.

* * *

_**Well, what do think? Tell me and I'll see you in the next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Meetings with Ghosts

By: Aubrie1234

"Is this the garden?" Ash asked, looking around the place. May nodded and said: "Just be careful of the clay pots hanging from the porch."

"Right. Anyway, why do you have a dog here? I've heard of them, but never saw one until I saw Rusty."

"Really? Dogs are common here, and I'm not surprised you've heard of one. But never saw one, not even in books?"

"Yeah."

"Well, like when you saw Rusty, that's what a dog looks like. I don't know why you've never saw one, though."

"Well, from where I come from, there aren't any dogs."

"I see. Besides, where do you think your friend might be?"

"I don't know. I've checked the second floor and Drew checked the third, but we've only checked the kitchen and entrance hall of the first floor. Do you have any idea where we should look next?"

"Maybe the ballroom. People tend to go there first whenever they come here, or wander there. This mansion is very big, so I wouldn't be surprised if he was there."

"Well, how do we get there from here?"

"Back the way you came all the way to the entrance hall, then go down the hallway to your left when you enter from the front doors."

"Okay. Lead the way, May." Ash told her as she walked back inside.

* * *

"How big is this place?! I think we're lost now." Trip said as they walked into the kitchen, sweatdropping at the last sentence.

"Well, this looks like the kitchen. Ash would probably go here first if he ever got lost." Brock explained.

"_Do you think they have ketchup here?" _Pikachu asked, hopping out of Misty's arms and onto the dusty floor.

"It doesn't look like it. This place looks like it hasn't been lived in for years. Just like how old that photograph was..." May said, shivering.

"Stop thinking about things we've seen and start thinking about looking for Ash. We've only searched two hallways and two rooms. We still have several other hallways an rooms to cover, not to mention two other floors, too." Paul told everyone. They nodded, starting to look around. As May looked, she opened and closed cabinets. As she opened one that looked like a door, a shiver went down her spine. She then looked inside and saw a stairway, curving downwards.

"What is this?" May whispered. She turned to the others and called them over, showing them the stairway.

"This might lead the way down to a cellar. It was common in mansions like this one for servant's quarters and things like that." Cilan explained.

"Well, do you think something _else_ might be down there instead?" May asked him, thinking up possibilities and impossibilities.

"Anything might be down there because of who lived in the house. Portraits, food, jewelry, anything, so it's possible, May."

"I wish I never asked, then. I'm trying to think of things that are possible down there, not impossibilities."

"What are you thinking of, then?"

"You really want to know, Cilan?"

"Yes."

"Well, I kind of have the idea that a _graveyard_ might be down there."

"Come on, May. Why would a house like this have a graveyard in the cellar?" Max asked her.

"Well, it might! Like Cilan said, you never know."

"Why did I have to have a sister like her in the first place?" Max whispered to himself.

"Well, why don't one of us go down there and see what's in there?" Gary asked. All eyes turned to him and he paled.

"Y-you aren't thinking of making _me_ go down there, are you?" They kept on staring. He sighed, giving in.

"Okay, I'll go. But, if I see something down there that scares me, don't expect me to go back down without a fight." He then walked down the steps, going into the darkness.

* * *

"...Now that I think about it, shouldn't we have given him a candle?" Iris asked after a while.

"...If we tell him that once he comes back, he'll kill us for not giving him one and thinking of it right now." Misty said.

"_You've got that right, Misty." _Pikachu told her. Suddenly, they heard more footsteps coming up the stairway. They tensed, ready for something to come out and scare them. They all eased after they saw it was just Gary, coming back up. But, as Dawn noticed, he looked very pale. When he reached the top, she asked: "Gary, why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"That's because I saw one, Dawn!" he yelled, waving his arms, "It looked just like you, except whoever-it-was was wearing a maid outfit. I didn't scream, and she didn't see me. If you ask me, those might have been the servant's quarters down there that Cilan was talking about earlier. And don't say I must have seen something else, because I am sure I saw a GHOST!"

"_Now he's acting like Pikachu was earlier!" _Axew said, poking back out of Iris' hair.

"_See?! I TOLD you kids I saw a ghost, and now Gary said he saw one too! That means that there has to be more than one in this house! Plus, HE BELIEVES ME!_" Pikachu told them, getting on Gary's shoulder and also waving his small arms.

"Oh, come on, you two. Even if you both saw ghosts, the rest of us would need to see one for some convincing." Drew interrupted.

"Well, maybe what we all saw earlier was a ghost. The weird animal, I mean." Brock put in. At that, Drew paled as much as Gary did.

"N-no way! That could NOT have been a ghost, otherwise it would have wanted to go straight through me!"

"Plus, it had a shoe in its mouth, which should have also been solid and wouldn't have been able to go through Drew." Iris added.

"That's true, unless..." Misty trailed off. Drew started to pale even more and asked: "'Unless' what, Misty?"

"Well, what if that shoe also belonged to a ghost? That would have left the animal to go through Drew anyway." she answered. Drew then proceeded to faint.

"I think the poor guy just fainted." Trip said.

"Either that, orrrr he was just scared out of his wits." Paul added.

"Not helping, you two." May growled, "With Drew fainted like this, we won't be able to move as fast as we did before. Pikachu was easy to carry, but Drew isn't. What are we supposed to do until he wakes up?"

"Stay here?" Trip suggested.

"Where the ghosts might be able to get us? No way." Gary cut in.

"Drag him with us?" Paul then suggested.

"It might work, just as long as he doesn't have to be pulled up any steps. And if we do, _you_ have to drag him." May told him, he silently glared at her, then nodded and grabbed Drew by his feet.

"Which way are we going this time, then?" Dawn asked.

"Well, all houses, even mansions, should have a back door that is usually connected to the kitchen. I think I saw a doorway earlier that might have led to the outside." Brock explained.

"Lead the way, Brocko." Max told him. He nodded, then started to walk off with the group following him.

* * *

_**Good or bad? Funny or scary? Anything in between? Tell me in a review, and I'll see you later! P.S. Poor Drew. Can't get a break, can he?  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

Meetings with Ghosts

By: Aubrie1234

"Still nothing." Ash sighed, seeing no-one in the ballroom. May smiled slightly and said: "Don't worry. He's probably in this house somewhere."

"Yeah, but _where_?"

"Well, why don't we check the other rooms? He might be in one of them." May suggested. Ash agreed and they set out to check the rooms.

* * *

When they got outside to the garden, the others saw it hadn't been cared for in a long time.

"I'm starting to think that Pikachu and Gary are onto something with that ghost theory of their's. The house and this garden don't look like anyone's been here in a long time." Trip said.

"There definitely are some ghosts in this house! I just wonder how many there are." Gary said.

"So far, we've counted three. A ghost that looks like Misty, a ghost that looks like Dawn, and the ghost of a weird creature." Brock counted.

"I just wish that Grasshead here would wake up already." Paul grunted.

"He'll wake up soon, I think." Iris said, looking at the boy. He was still in dreamland and looked like he was having a nice dream.

"If he doesn't wake up soon, I'm going to tell Electivire to shock him."

"If you do," May said, glaring at Paul, "I'll tell Blaziken to burn you to a crisp."

"That chicken? He couldn't even burn a marshmallow."

"Uh oh. I think you've gone a bit too far this time, Paul..." Max said, backing away from May. Smoke was coming out of her ears, her face was as red as a beet, and her eyes were on fire. Everyone else backed away as well, some more scared than others. She started to roll up her sleeve (like they did in the old cartoons when they were about to beat someone up) and growled.

_I think I really have gone too far this time. _Paul thought before dropping Drew and running like lightning away from May. She chased after him, murder in her eyes.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU...YOU...YOU...!" she yelled. At that point, Drew started to wake up. He moaned and started to rub his head.

"...W-what...?" he sat up and looked around to see May trying to catch and murder Paul while the others watched. Brock noticed he was awake.

"You okay, Drew?" he asked, crouching down to the boy.

"I don't know. I feel like I've been run over by a train. What's going on?"

"Paul insulted Blaziken and now May wants him dead."

"Why am I not surprised?" Brock shrugged before he helped Drew back onto his legs.

"And why was I on the ground? I don't remember that we came out here."

"You fainted earlier when I said the creature that almost barreled you over might have been a ghost. Paul then dragged you out here with us on May's orders. You know the rest." Brock explained.

"Yeah, but I hope she doesn't murder him literally. I just have a feeling that it would be a very bad thing."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just... have this feeling..."

* * *

With May and Ash, they had searched most of the rooms.

"Ash," May spoke up. He turned to her.

"The rest of the doors down the hall haven't been searched. I think you'll be able to handle it on your own. I need to go look for my photograph. Is it alright with you?"

"It is. I hope you find what you're looking for." he replied. She nodded before walking out of the room. He looked around the room and then out the window. The window was facing the garden and when he looked outside, he saw May and Paul run by the window.

"ASH! HELP ME, PLEASE!" Paul yelled as he passed. Th others noticed him and smiled, except for May. She then tackled Paul to the ground and had her hands around his neck.

"Apologize, NOW!" she growled lowly.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you and what I said about Blaziken!" he said. She calmed down a bit and smirked.

"Thank you. Now, DON'T _EVER_ DO IT AGAIN!"

"Y-yes ma'am!"

"Good Boy!" she said before getting off him. He muttered something before everyone went over to the window and Ash.

"Did I miss something important?" he asked. Misty hugged him tightly before letting go and said: "Yes, you did!" Then, Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms and nuzzled him.

"_ASH! I missed you so much! Now, let's get out of here!" _Pikachu said.

"Why?"

"_Ghosts live here! Me and Gary saw some!"_

"Ghosts? Pikachu, there are no such things as ghosts except for ghost pokemon."

"You're nearly as bad as Cilan is, Ash." Gary said, facepalming.

"I am not! You guys won't believe who I saw, though." Ash said.

"Who did you see?" Cilan asked.

"May and Drew!"

"What?!" both of them said in unison.

"Both of them have been with us the entire time. You couldn't have seen them." Dawn said.

"But that's just it! I saw two people in the house that looked a lot like May and Drew and even have the same names, except they weren't May and Drew!"

"This reminds me a lot of when we met Princess Salvia. She looked exactly like me." Dawn said, thinking back.

"Really?" Misty asked.

"Yep. As the saying goes, 'There is always someone out there in the world that looks exactly like you'. I wouldn't be surprised if there were people who looked like May and Drew. But, it's really weird that they have the same names as them." Brock said.

"Yeah. I hope May finds what she's looking for."

"What? What is she looking for?" Max asked.

"She said a photograph. I don't know what it's a photograph of, though."

"Wait, a photograph?" Drew said, "We saw a photograph in the entrance hall while we were searching for you or if you dropped something."

"Really? I, um, didn't see it..."

"Of course you didn't. What an idiot." Paul said under his breathe. May glared at him and asked: "What was that?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" he said. He didn't want May to try to kill him again. It just felt... so familiar, yet so wrong. He didn't know why. He just knew he didn't want it to happen again.

"This is new. Paul, scared of _May_, of all people? I think the world is ending..." Ash said. Paul glared at him.

"Well, I think there are ghosts in the house." Trip said.

"Not you too, Trip..."

"Ash, Pikachu and I saw ghosts ourselves! You can't deny that, can you?!" Gary said.

"Gary, there are no such things as ghosts. You should know that, since you're a researcher."

"Ash, I know what I saw. It. Was. A. Ghost!"

"_If you don't believe us, then go inside and look!" _Pikachu said, jumping onto Gary's shoulder.

"Even Pikachu's against you. That's a first." Iris said.

"Well, let's go inside and show both of you that there are no such things as ghosts!" Ash growled before marching inside through the door to the kitchen.

"Let's go after him. Knowing Ash, something is bound to happen." Cilan sighed. They all went inside and soon caught up with the Pikachu-trainer. They all walked (or marched, in Ash's case) until Ash threw open a pair of doors. They all stopped and stared. There were tons of books lined on the bookshelves in the room.

"Looks like we found the library..." Drew muttered.

"This is perfect!" Gary suddenly exclaimed, "We could find a book with the history of this place in here and find out why no-one is living here."

"That _is_ a good idea, except for one thing." Max said. Everyone looked at him.

"Where are we supposed to sleep?" Everyone either anime-fell or facepalmed.

"Aw man, I can't believe we forgot about that!" Ash whined.

"I could go and get us some sheets." Paul spoke up.

"I think it's a good idea." Brock said, "Those could help us keep warm while we're sleeping in our sleeping bags."

"I'll be back soon with the sheets, then." he said before walking away.

"Where in this house are we going to sleep, though?" Misty asked.

"We could sleep in the entrance hall. It seems to be connected to most of the rooms on the first floor, so we shouldn't be able to get lost much." Trip suggested.

"Knowing Ash, we could get lost easier than a needle _trying_ to get lost in a haystack." Gary snorted, making Ash glare daggers at him.

"Let's just find that history book before any of us tries to kill someone." Ash said before walking into the library. At the mention of 'kill', May, Dawn, Drew, and Misty all unconsciously shivered.

* * *

Paul had found quite a few sheets so far and he only needed a few more. As he opened the door to one last room, he felt something make shivers go down his spine. Something was making him feel like he shouldn't be in this room for some reason. He just told himself it was only his imagination and that he was overreacting. He walked in and saw many pieces of furniture with sheets on them. He went over to what he presumed as the bed and grabbed the sheet. He pulled it off and it was a mistake. Once he did, he saw images of something horrible flash in front of his eyes. He instantly let go of the sheet and tried to blink the images away. They didn't go. They stayed there for a while until they went away on their own. Once they did, Paul looked around the room.

_What did that? What _was_ that?_ he thought. He looked around some more before grabbing the sheet and leaving. Once he left the room, whatever presence wanted him out of there disappeared.

_Good riddance to that. It did _not_ feel right for me to be in there. It was like I was having a bad version of deja vu._ he thought, _Like earlier, when we were outside... Maybe Gary and Pikachu are right about ghosts being here. I know I don't believe in them, but what just happened is not easy to ignore. I didn't even catch what those images were showing because they went by so fast!_

* * *

_**Looks like they found the library! And, what was it with the images Paul saw? Were the other people Ash met up with the ghosts? Hm... I might write about it in the next chapter. But, I don't know if I'm going to write for it or not soon. Sometimes I get hooked on something before forgetting about it and hooking on another thing.**_

_**Drew: What a long Author's Note. And, I have a question myself. How are you going to tell us apart from our ghost counterparts?**_

_**Me: Still haven't figured it out yet, but I'll find a way!**_

_**May: Why don't you just put 'Ghost' in front of their names?**_

_**Me: That would be good in writing, but will the ghosts like it of you guys call them that?**_

_**Dawn: If they're supposed to be our counterparts, shouldn't they have the same way of thinking as we do? If they do, I don't think my counterpart would mind.**_

_**May: Neither would mine, I think.**_

_**Misty: Mine wouldn't mind.**_

_**Drew: I think mine would be annoyed at first but would get used to it.**_

_**Me: What about you, Paul?**_

_**Paul:...I honestly don't care. But, what is it with those images? I don't even know what they tried to show me!**_

_**Me: You'll find out, but I don't think you'll like it. And, I'm thinking of making some of the other friends you guys have made, like Ritchie, Zoey, Cress, and Solidad, get lost and then find the house you guys stumbled upon. Won't it be fun to see their reactions to the ghosts?**_

_**May: I'd love to see Harley's!**_

_**Drew: That's one thing I will agree with you on, no matter what! Anyway, I think it's time to close down this story, for now.**_

_**Ash: Please review, readers! We haven't gotten a single review for this story yet!**_


End file.
